sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jingo (series)
Jingo is a series of games, produced by Supersonic72. It is the spiritual successor to his Puzzle Guy series. Games Main Series The Adventures of Jingo The first game in the series. This game introduces Jingo himself and Pim, the soon to be main antagonist of the series, along with the basic formula of the games. Jingo 2 The sequel to the first game. It basically introduces nothing new to the series, other than in-game dialogue and the first guest character from someone else's Sploder series, which in this case is Tigzon. Jingo Plus An expansion of the original game. It adds the Ice Palace (Level 8) and the boss Icero. The dungeon changing levels are removed, however. Jingo Legends The third game in the series, it uses improved graphics from the previous games and includes many easter eggs and cameos from other Sploder Series. This game also introduces the Magic Cores, which give Jingo special abilities. The game is split into three parts, with Act 1 already out. Spin-Offs Jingo RPG Main page: Jingo RPG (sub-series) Jingo RPG is an upcoming spin-off to the Jingo series, currently in the works. It wil be made in the PPG creator and is to include an RPG-like gameplay style. It is planned to take place in the far future of the series' chronology. It will have an EXP. system, so characters will level up as the player gets farther in the game. It is expected to release later this year. Tigzon and Jingo An upcoming crossover game with Jingo and Mangamixer's Tigzon, being developed by Mangamixer. Chronology The Adventures of Jingo- A fourteen year old named Jingo discovers a Magic Staff on one of his walks. With his newfound weapon, Jingo decides to go and try to defeat Pim, the evil Warrior King. Not knowing how to use the staff properly, he learns how to use it from the Old Staff Guru, after barely clearing Sky Ruins. From there, he clears Pim's other two dungeons, and defeats Pim on the third dungeon. Jingo Plus- In Jingo Plus, the expanded version of The Adventures of Jingo, Jingo defeats Pim's brother, Icero, in the extra levels. Icero is shoved into spikes at the end of the game, killing him. Jingo 2- Pim makes a return with three brand new dungeons. Jingo proceeds through them, defeating Pim once again. Jingo Legends- Three years later, a warrior army terrorizes Jingo's home land, but it can't be Pim's army or Icero's army because Pim is in prison and Icero is dead. Jingo heads out to find out who is behind this scheme and put a stop to him. Characters * Jingo * Pim * Lop-Lop * King Drago * Icero Cameos Jingo 2 * Tigzon * Pufffie Enemies * Rollin * BoBo * Running BoBo * Drago * Thomp Troll Boss Fights The Adventures of Jingo ''' * King Drago * Pim '''Jingo 2 * Lop-Lop * Pim 'Jingo Plus' *King Drago *Pim *Icero 'Jingo Legends Act 1' *Thomp Troll King *Robomecha I Appearances in other games * Jingo is also a playable character in Sploder Brawlers, and its sequel, Sploder Brawlers Melee. Many enemies from the Jingo series appear in the game as well. * Jingo appears in Level 6 of Almightygoomy's Sploder Fighterz Pt.3. He was to play a role in a future part of the game. * Jingo appears in Level 2 of supersonic72's The Christmas Mystery. *Jingo appears in Racket Frog Stage 4's Level 3. *Jingo's staff was added in B Ball Plus' Level 3, in an update. Feel free to add any I missed Other media SploderianRich Show Jingo appears alongside Petit, James the Desert Wolf, Tigzon, Matthew, and Racket Frog in the episode Splode Time Continuum. Petit's Toonventures Jingo is a part of the cast of the upcoming web series on YouTube about the Petit's Adventure series, titled Petit's Toonventures, w''hich is being made by Petit's Adventure creator himself, Rich3001k, known on YouTube as the ''Sploderianrich. Jingo will be voiced by creator himself Supersonic72. Trivia *During development of The Adventures of Jingo, Jingo was to use a sword rather than his signature Magic Staff. * Jingo 2 is currently the most viewed and voted on game in the entire series. External links * http://www.sploder.com/games/collections/all/5384/review/jingo/ Category:Series